


nothing i can do, a total eclipse of the heart

by steelatoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: On the anniversary of Eddie’s death, Richie returns to Neibolt.





	nothing i can do, a total eclipse of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a convo I had on twitter, I’m emo

One year.

Three hundred and sixty five days, eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours (give or take), fifty two weeks since Richie Tozier lost the love of his life.

Every night when he closed his eyes, he was back in the cistern, clinging onto Eddie’s lifeless body, begging to stay with him, or for whatever God there was to take him instead.

He knew it wasn’t healthy, his therapist and his manager had been trying to convince him to move on every day since he had caused a particularly nasty blowout on a live stage in front of an audience of careless, listless fans who didn’t really give a damn.

The funny ones were always the saddest, it was a tale, a warning he had heard before, but now that he had went through the worst agony he could endure, he didn’t care anymore.

Sleepless nights made him irritable, and the booze, casual sex and drugs didn’t help either, but he couldn’t care less about the damage it did him, he just wanted to stop feeling, wanted to forget.

He had kept in contact with his friends but lied each time they asked how he was; he didn’t want them to worry after all. Each of them had found happiness, Ben with Beverly, Bill with finally being able to end a book and Mike with his freedom from the shithole that was Derry.

Richie had nothing, nobody, just the memory of Eddie’s final smile, the way he snarked,  _ “I fucked your mom,”  _ trying to make him laugh even as he choked on his own blood and the light faded from his big brown puppy eyes.

  
Richie hadn’t ever gotten the chance to say how he felt, and whilst Stanley’s letter had helped him come to terms with his sexuality a little bit, he still kept it close to his chest, too afraid to let anyone in case he would have to watch them die too.

He told Eddie how brave he was, and Eddie died saving him.

It was his fault.

So there he stood, on the one year anniversary (anniversary sounded so damn cheerful, especially when remembering the worst day of his life) of Eddie’s death, thinking about how he had collapsed into Ben’s chest as the house in front of him crumbled.

He cursed and yelled and shoved at his friend, taking out his anger on him until it expelled and he was left in utter shock and devastation, breath trembling as he thought of Eddie’s body, crushed and destroyed under the debris.

There was nothing left of him, no piece to hold onto, no chance of saving him.

Eddie was still listed as missing, though the police had given up their search months ago, much to his wife Myra’s dismay.

_ Fuck her. _

_ She didn’t deserve him, _ Richie thought,  _ Hell, I didn’t. He deserved someone who would treat him right. _

It made feel somewhat guilty that he hated her so much, and most of it was petty, ignorant jealousy since she had gotten to love him in a way he hadn’t.

Richie took a tentative step onto the grass, eyes blurred with tears as he stared at the canyon that replaced the house. Nobody had even bothered cleaning up the mess, it was just as awful as it had been a year before.

Fucking Pennywise, the stupid, maniacal clown and it’s stupid, maniacal ways.

He saw the sharp, sword-like leg tear through Eddie’s back, could feel his blood on his face and it made him want to throw up.

Instead, he finally spoke, even if his voice almost cut out at first,  _ “Ed-- Eds.  _ I-I know you’re dead. I-I do, I’m not crazy and I’m not Bill, I don’t wanna live in denial.” he swallowed thickly, “But, uh, things have been pretty rough, man. They’ve been so fucking rough and I--” his voice caught in his throat and his chest felt tight (he supposed this must’ve been what it felt like when Eddie had one of his asthma attacks, because he could barely breathe),  _ “Fuck.”  _ he rubbed his eyes, “I miss you, man. I could really use you… I really want-- I wish I could…” his lower lip trembled and his admitted, “I  _ loved  _ you, Eds. I still do an-and I know you’re gone. I know I have to move on, and that everything I keep doing is just going to kill me but I don’t fucking care!” his voice raised in pitch as the dam broke and tears began to flow down his cheek, “Eddie Kaspbrak, I fucking love you. I love you and I need you back, I-I need you. I can’t do this alone, and I don’t know h-how long I can…” a loud sob broke from his chest,  _ “Please, Eds.  _ I can’t live without you.”

There was, as expected, no reply from the wreckage in front of him, so with one last whisper of his love, Richie turned to leave, his knees almost buckling as he wept.

However, before he could leave the gates, a voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

_ “...Rich?” _

Richie’s breath hitched and he turned around, seeing Eddie standing before him, alive but muddy and bloody, entire body trembling.

_ “No.”  _ he whispered brokenly, “Don’t do this. This isn’t fair. Not him.”

Eddie took a step forward and Richie jumped backwards as his friend held up his hands, “Rich, it’s me.”   
  


“Fuck you.” Richie spat, “I’m not fucking dumb. How the fuck did you survive, huh? We fucking killed you!”   
  


Eddie flinched a little, hurt,  _ “You…  _ You think I’m  _ It?” _

“Eddie’s dead.” Richie’s voice trembled as he tried to hold his conviction, “He fucking died right in front of me. Don’t fucking do this to me, fucker. I’m not in the mood.”   
  


Eddie looked confused, “Wait, I  _ died?” _

_ “Stop it!”  _ Richie attempted to sound threatening, but it came out as a plea rather than anything of value.

Eddie took another step forward, seeing Richie jump again, “Look, Rich. I have no idea what’s going on, okay? I just-- I woke up here, okay?”

“Fuck off!” Richie’s voice caught on a sob,  _ “Stop it, stop it, Oh God, please stop!” _ __   
  


Eddie’s own eyes filled with tears, “Please… it’s me, Rich.” he reached out and touched the other man’s arm, seeing him flinch, “Please, believe me. Just see me, please. I’m not  _ It.  _ I’m me.”

_ “You can’t be--”  _ Richie’s voice sounded small, childish, and when his eyes locked with Eddie’s, he conceded,  _ “It’s you.”  _ he threw his arms around Eddie’s frame, pulling him into a tight hug as they both sunk onto the grass, sobbing in each others’ arms.

* * *

  
Later on, when they had calmed and had silently drove back to the townhouse, they sat in awkward silence as Richie packed up his things, Eddie having changed into some spare clothes his friend had bought him and washed all the mud and gore off his skin.

After a while, Eddie finally asked, “How long?”

_ “Hmm?” _ __   
  


Eddie reiterated, “How long have I been… you know?”   


_ “Dead?”  _ at his friend’s nod, Richie replied, “A year. Exactly, actually. It’s why I was--” he broke off, throwing his clothes in his bag.

Eddie murmured,  _ “Shit.  _ A whole year?”

“Yep.” Richie zipped up his bag, “I have to phone the others, okay?”

Eddie looked panicked, “Wait, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Richie asked.

Eddie replied, “Kinda a fucked up thing to say over phone, isn’t it? ‘Oh, hey guys! How are you, how’s the family? Oh, yeah, there’s a fucking zombie in my hotel room!’”

“You’re not a zombie.” Richie rolled his eyes, “Zombies aren’t nearly as annoying or chatty as you.”   
  


Eddie scoffed, “I just came back from the dead and you’re already being a dick to me.  _ Wonderful.” _

Normally, their banter would continue, but instead Richie uncharacteristically shied away,  _ “Sorry.” _

“I…” Eddie was dumbfounded, “I was kidding, man.”   
  
Richie gave a listless nod, “I’ll text them, ask them to make their ways their. I think Bill and Mike were staying with each other this weekend anyway.”

“What if they don’t take it well?” Eddie’s innate neuroticism shone through, his hands fiddling on his lap, “What if they think I’m It and try to kill me? I’m too young to die again!”   
  


Richie reached over and took his hand, “They won’t kill you. Not whilst I’m here.” he gave a small twitch of a smile -- the first Eddie had seen in what felt like ages, and when he looked down at their joined hands, he let go, “I’ll, uh, I’ll text them now.” he got out his phone, ignoring how hard his hands were trembling and how his cheeks were flushed red.

** _Hey, you guys need to come back to Derry, it’s pretty urgent. Meet me at the townhouse._ **

He put his phone down, glancing at Eddie, who seemed more like normal now that he had showered and was in clean clothing. There still seemed to be a stab wound, but the blood had dried, and he seemed to have his usual glint in his eye.

  
Richie remained apprehensive, however, knowing how his mind had tricked him in the past year, how he had heard Eddie’s voice in his sleep enough to  _ swear  _ the little shit had decided to haunt him, but there was always nothing but disappointment and loneliness.

Still, he couldn’t help as Eddie’s eyes flickered around the room and eventually met his, life and happiness glowing in his gaze.

“So, what do you remember?” he heard himself ask, “About what happened?”   
  


Eddie’s smile faded, and Richie instantly regretted asking, “Well, I remember being stabbed, telling you guys to make Pennywise small, you holding my hand as I bled out. Then, nothing. Then I woke up and I was outside Neibolt.” he swallowed thickly, “I never made it out, did I? That’s why I was muddy.”   
  


“Ben and Mike dragged me away from you.” Richie admitted, and it felt like a dirty secret, so he made up a lie, “I-I wanted to make sure your body got returned. F-For your wife.”

Eddie nodded, “My wife. Myra. Is she--”

_ “Devastated.”  _ Richie replied, “She lost you and there was nothing, no way she could hold onto you. There was nothing left of you for her to mourn, and all she wanted was to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you she loved you one last time.”

Eddie huffed, “Doesn’t sound like Myra.”

“She loved you.” Richie looked down, “M-More than anything in the world. Losing you was like losing her whole world.”

Eddie seemed unconvinced, “Myra cared about me but it was hardly a happy marriage, Rich. In fact, I wanted to…” he sighed, “I was wanting a divorce.”

“Wait,  _ why?”  _ Richie’s gaze snapped back upward, and he tried to hide the delight in his tone, kicking himself for being so  _ disrespectful. _

Eddie shrugged, “I wasn’t feeling it anymore, you know? I mean, I think there was a time when I--” he broke off, “Actually, there wasn’t. I didn’t love her. I never did.” he turned to Richie, “What about you? Has there been anyone in the past year for Mr. Trashmouth Tozier?”

Richie grinned at that, “No. Not at all. I mean, I’ve hooked up with people, I mean, look, I get around and shit--”

“So you’re calling yourself a whore?” Eddie teased.

Richie feigned offense, “Do  _ not  _ slut-shame me, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds and maybe we’ll talk.” Eddie smirked.

Richie laughed, the first laugh he had genuinely given in a whole year as he stared up at Eddie, “Fuck, this is weird.”

_ “What?” _

He replied, “You’ve been gone a year and yet, here we are, bickering like we always used to. Like… like nothing’s changed.” his expression changed, and tears filled his eyes, “It’s like this past year never happened.”

“Yeah.” Eddie shuffled closer to Richie on the bed so their knees were touching, “Weird.”

Richie gave a nervous laugh as his eyes searched Eddie’s face, “God, I missed you.”

“Well, I missed you too.” their bodies got closer, Richie’s leg hooking around Eddie’s as their feet battled each other.

Richie’s arm found the small of Eddie’s back as the distance between their faces began to close, the comedian holding bated breath. Their noses touched, eyes closing as their lips grew closer, almost brushing when suddenly, they were distracted by the sound of Richie’s phone beeping.

  
Richie swore under his breath, pulling away and unravelling their legs so he could grab the mobile, part of him considering throwing out of the window.

On the screen was Ben’s call ID, requesting a Facetime video, and Richie cursed again, louder. He knew that telling them over Facetime was inappropriate, but he also didn’t want to lie to his friends.

So instead, he hung up, not wanting to face that conversation at that moment in time.

“You texted him and now you’re avoiding him.” Eddie noted.

Richie shrugged, “I’ve hardly been the most reliable this past year, you know. He’s used to it at this point. I’m sure he’s fine.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was staring at his phone, irritation growing within him, “Jesus fucking Christ, Rich.”   
  


“Don’t be so angry.” Beverly rested her chin on his shoulder, “We knew it wasn’t going to be easy when the time rolled around.”   
  


Ben sighed, “I know, but we’ve got lives. I can’t just drop everything and run to Derry.”

“You did to defeat Pennywise.” Beverly reminded, “Look, I don’t want to go back either, the place doesn’t exactly hold good memories, but Richie needs us.”

Ben nodded and turned his head to press his lips to her temple, their hands clasping,  _ “I miss them too.” _

“Yeah.” Beverly’s voice wavered, and she snuggled into his embrace, “And that’s why we should go.”

Ben squeezed her hand then leaned forward, petting the dog that laid at the foot of their bed, “Okay, we’ll go. We’ll go for Richie.”

  
  


* * *

Over in Florida where Bill and Mike were staying together for a few weeks, the writer looked up from his laptop to his mobile, grimacing in disdain when he got the text.

_ “Richie?” _ Mike asked knowingly as he peered up from his book.

Bill nodded and sighed shakily, “I guess we were all expecting this one. I didn’t want it to happen, though.”

“Yeah, going back to that shithole isn’t exactly my idea of fun.” Mike sighed, “But Rich, he needs us. He needs all of us, he’s probably alone and depressed, God knows what’s running through his head right now!”   
  


* * *

  
  


_ Eddie is so pretty when he smiles,  _ Richie thought as he watched his friend rediscover the world, trying to catch up on the news and politics of the past year.

Eddie frowned, “Wait, you’re telling me Trump was elected?”

“Yep.” Richie nodded, “Somehow.”   
  


Eddie commented, “Maybe I was better off dead.”   
  


_ “Don’t,”  _ Richie’s voice became pleading, “Please don’t joke about that, okay?”

Eddie looked hurt, “Here I thought you were the pinnacle of dark humour.”

“I  _ am,”  _ Richie sighed heavily, “But that’s not a joke. It was reality, for a whole year. I lost you, and I lost Stanley, and I felt like… Well, I felt low.”

The smaller man pulled his knees up to his chest, “I’m sorry, Rich.”   
  


“It’s not your fault.” Richie replied, “It’s mine, I shouldn’t’ve convinced you to be so stupidly brave, you know?”

Eddie retorted, “Thought I was already ‘braver than I think’?”

“You were-- are-- you’re the bravest person I know.” he swallowed thickly, eyes stinging, “I guess that’s why it sucked so bad, because I’ve been such a coward my entire life.”

Eddie looked confused, “What do you mean, Rich?”

“I mean…” he looked up at his friend, eyes searching his face.

_ I’m gay. _

_ Losing you broke me into a million pieces. _

_ I have wanted to kiss you for years. _

_ I’ve been in love with you for so long that it’s the only thing I truly know. _

The words tingled on the tip of Richie’s tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them, to admit how he felt. Instead, he looked down, giving a small, awkward laugh and tried to change the subject.

“Anyways, uh, so the others might find this… weird.” Richie warned, “I mean, I’ll try to explain it as best as I can, but I’d advise you to stay quiet.”

Eddie nodded, “Got it. I don’t want to get my ass kicked.”

“I’ll protect you.” Richie promised, his cheeks flushing red instantly.

  
  


* * *

The other Losers arrived later that night, having all met up before coming to the townhouse and Richie instantly felt anxious. Eddie was in the other room, waiting for Richie’s signal as if not to catch them off-guard.

_ “Hey, guys.”  _ Richie greeted, and he was caught off-guard when Beverly pulled him into a tight embrace, and more so when Ben did the same, his arms crushing and warm around his frame.

The other man murmured, “Hey, Rich.” and when he pulled back asked, “How are you holdin’ up?”

“I’m fine, there’s something I need to show you guys--”

Bill interjected, “Just know, we’re here for you.”

_ “Yeah, I know, but--” _

Mike added, “And if you need anything--”

“Look, just come out!” Richie called, and Eddie turned the corner shiftily, much to the others’ shock.

Ben was the first to react, grabbing a letter opener from the reception desk as a means of self-defense before stepping in front of Beverly,  _ “It’s back!” _

“Thuh-- that’s impossible!” Bill cried, “Wuh-we stopped It!”   
  


Richie shook his head, “It’s not Pennywise, guys!”

“Rich, are you fucking crazy?” Mike screamed, “What the fuck, man? Eddie’s dead, he died a year ago!”

Richie stepped between his friends and the saddened-looking Eddie, “I get that, but you guys don’t get it. I went to Neibolt and--”

_ “Fucking kill It.”  _ Bill commanded to Ben, who moved forward only to be stopped by Richie’s hand grabbing his wrist.

Richie pleaded, “It’s Eddie. Stop, you have to believe me!”

_ “Eddie’s gone.”  _ Bev finally spoke, a tear rolling down her cheeks, “Stop this. It’s not fair.”   
  


Eddie’s eyes welled with tears, and Ben’s booming shout of,  _ “He’s fucking dead, Rich!”  _ caused him to flinch.

“Ben, stop, please.” Richie knew he couldn’t take him, Ben was strong and muscular whilst Richie was a lot skinnier.

Ben looked over to Eddie, his own eyes stinging with tears, “That’s  _ not  _ Eddie, Rich. It can’t be.”   
  


_ “It is me.”  _ Eddie finally spoke, causing Ben to drop his weapon, the others frozen to the spot, “Guys, it’s me. Please, please just see that. I don’t know how this happened and I  _ don’t  _ know why I’m back but you guys have to believe me. I’m real. I’m  _ me.” _

Beverly’s mouth hung open in a gasp for a second, then she pushed past a still wary Ben to run over to Eddie, reaching out and touching his face. She could see the stab wound slightly under his shirt, but everything else felt real and human and  _ alive. _

_ “Eds…”  _ she mumbled, touching his cheek where a clean bandage covered his stab wound from Bowers,  _ “Eds, oh my God.”  _ she threw her arms around him, weeping into his shoulder.

Bill and Mike made their way over, reaching out and touching Eddie to check that he was real before joining the embrace. Lastly, a shaken up Ben joined the pile, ruffling Eddie’s hair before hugging him.

Richie watched from the side, his vision blurring with tears.

* * *

  
Eddie decided to sleep a few hours later, practically passing out on Richie’s bed which left all his friends alone together in the bar.

_ “How long?”  _ Mike asked, hands fiddling with an empty glass.

Richie replied, “Since yesterday. Like, midday.”   
  


“What happened?” Ben asked, Beverly perched in his lap, “W-Why is he back?”

Richie shrugged, “You tell me. I mean, I went to Neibolt…” he ducked away from their worried glances, “T-To say goodbye, t-to uh-- anyway, I uh, I begged for him to come back to me, and when I was about to leave, there he was.”

_ “Neibolt.”  _ Mike theorised, “That’s where It’s power lived.”   
  


Richie nodded, “But It’s dead.”

“Yeah, but what if there was some residual power, something that could only be awakened by something extremely strong?” Mike pondered.

Richie scoffed, “You’re saying I wished him back to life?”

“Not exactly.” Mike replied, “But It fed off fear, right? Maybe you had a fear strong enough to bring him back.”

Richie looked down, “I… I was afraid of spending another day of my life without Eddie, afraid of moving on. I was afraid of living.” he gave a sniffle, wiping his eyes, “I guess that, and maybe the fact that I was afraid of the fact that people would know.”

“Know what?” Bill asked.

Richie confessed, “Know that I was in love with him.  _ Fuck.”  _ he took his glasses off, cleaning them anxiously, “Never admitted that out loud to someone before. Never told anyone I’m gay either.” he put his glasses back on, “Guess I don’t care what people will think anymore.”

_ “What people will--”  _ Bev broke off, “Rich, how could you think that we’d do anything other than support you? We love you, no matter who you love, who you’re with.”

Richie nodded, heart sinking in his chest, “I know. But it’s not just you guys. It’s the people out there, my manager, my fans… the people of this town who contributed to that guy who got killed by Pennywise’s murder. This world is a scary fuckin’ place to be an out gay man. There’s always fuckers like Bowers who are willing to kill you for it.”

“We wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” Ben promised, “H-Have you told Eddie? Have you told him how you feel?”

Richie scoffed, “Heck no!” he paused, “I mean, what do I say? That the past year I’ve been a coked out, alcoholic sex addict because I was fucking closeted? That I’ve been in love with him since before I understood what love meant? That when he died it broke something in me? I mean, what if he doesn’t feel the same, what if he thinks I’m disgusting?”

“He loves you too, Rich.” Beverly spoke with kindness in her voice, reaching out and grabbing his hand, “He really loves you.”

Richie shook his head, “Not in that way.”

“I think he does.” Mike said, “It’s kinda obvious, actually.”

Ben nodded, “I always thought you two would end up wedding each other, you fought like an old married couple.”

_ “Absolutely,”  _ Bill added, “I’ve known you guys my whole life and you always bickered but you also always loved each other.”

Richie gave a small smile, “Thanks, guys.” he looked at the clock, “I think I might turn in, actually. I’m exhausted.”

“What about the bed situation?” Bill asked, “Eddie’s got your room, right?”

Richie nodded, “We’ll figure it out. ‘Night guys!”   
  


He got to his feet, leaving his friends as he headed upstairs, knocking at his bedroom door before heading inside. Eddie was awake, having been staring at the ceiling for the past few hours apparently.

“Thought you were tired?” Richie asked, heading into the bathroom to change his shirt.

Eddie replied, “Couldn’t sleep. Ears were burning.”

“Yes, we were talking about you.” Richie pulled on his nightshirt and buttoned it up before returning to the room, “Nothing bad, don’t worry.” he looked at Eddie awkwardly, “So, what’s the sleeping situation? I mean, I can go pay for another room when the owner returns, or I can sleep on the floor or--”

Eddie suggested, “This bed’s pretty huge, I think we can manage.”

_ “Oh,”  _ Richie’s voice hitched, “Oh, okay!” he saw Eddie shuffle to the side a little and anxiously traipsed over, taking his glasses off before clambering in beside him, “Now I’m blind.” he joked, and nearly gasped when Eddie’s hand brushed his under the covers.

They were so  _ close,  _ within kissing distance as Eddie turned to Richie, and although his friend seemed blurred (Richie had been considering investing in contact lenses for months now), he could still make out his smile in the darkness.

“This isn’t weird, is it?” he asked Eddie.

Eddie retorted, “We’ve shared a bed before, Rich.”

“Yeah, when we were six!” Richie reminded, “We were at Bill’s and your mom freaked the fuck out because she didn’t want you catching illnesses from us.”

Eddie grinned, “Yeah, I was grounded for a week for it, since she seemed to think I caught a cold off you or some shit.”

_ “Yeah.”  _ Richie smiled wistfully, “Worst week ever, we couldn’t hang out. Pretty fuckin’ lonely.” once again, he spoke with a double meaning, and he knew Eddie caught it by the way his hand touched his arm.

Eddie asked, “So what are we going to do, Rich? About Myra, about everything? Technically, I’m dead.”

“I don’t know,” Richie admitted, “But we’ll figure it out, okay? We’ll figure it out together.” he instantly regretted adding the word ‘together’, but before he could bullshit an excuse, Eddie’s hand cupped his cheek.

The shorter man asked, “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” and Richie’s heart nearly thumped out of his chest, “We nearly did earlier, we both want to… I mean, we both l--”

Richie cut him off by leaning over and kissing him, their lips softly brushing against each other. Eddie’s hand found its way into Richie’s curls as he reciprocated, pulling away when he felt something wet touching his cheek.

Richie was crying; really, heavily crying like he was when they first reunited.

_ “Hey…”  _ Eddie’s thumb ran over his cheek, “What’s wrong?”

Richie admitted, “I’ve not been strong. I-I tried to because I loved you, but I’ve been so, so weak. I’ve been hurting myself and pushing p-people away because I missed you so much and--”

_ “Hey, it’s okay.”  _ Eddie allowed him to rest his head on his chest, his fingers stroking through his hair comfortingly as Richie cried, “It’s okay. I love you, it’s okay. You’re okay, you’re brave and I love you.”

Richie buried his face in Eddie’s shirt, allowing him to comfort him and for the first time in a whole year feeling something close to peace.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my twitter @steelatoms and tumblr @bisexualseg-el
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated


End file.
